


Star Trek Into Darkness

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая гвардия и новые пилоты)</p><p>Что решили на студии после каминг-аута Закари Куинто. И что решил Уильям Шатнер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsadfran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsadfran/gifts).



Кирк: Каковы шансы, что мы отсюда выберемся?  
Спок: Трудно сказать точно, примерно семь тысяч восемьсот двадцать четыре и семь к одному.  
Кирк: Трудно сказать точно..? Семь тысяч восемьсот двадцать четыре к одному…?  
Спок: Семь тысяч восемьсот двадцать четыре и семь к одному.

 

\- Слушай, этого не может быть, - Пайн щурится от солнца на скамейке в парке еще одним утром в городе ангелов.   
Квинто не отвечает, только улыбается в своей манере. Очки не скрывают обритые брови и Крису это всегда смешно. Его роль не требовала таких жертв. 

\- Они передумают, когда выйдет касса! Да ты прикинь, будешь… - Пайн вскакивает, разводит руки в стороны и передразнивает Зака, держа в руках бутылку от пива, - дамы и господа, для меня большая честь, ох боже это Оскар! 

\- Ты кошмарный актер, - делится Зак, откидываясь на спинку. 

Пайн мрачнеет, уж что-что, а экспромты ему никогда не давались. Квинто пожимает плечами, они молчат. 

\- Давай я поговорю со студией, а?  
\- Решено уже, - бумаги свернутые в трубочки выглядят не так значимо, как тогда когда он прочитал их в дорогом кабинете продюсерского центра.  
\- Другой Спок? Они серьезно? А на фига? – Крис раздраженно косится на него, это будничное спокойствие будто привязалось к Квинто, сразу после того как ему отказали в продолжение контракта с Треком. 

Приятель, также молча, щурится в полуулыбке, подставляя солнцу лицо, и Пайн снова шутит, - Мистер Спок! 

Теперь мрачнеет Зак. 

Он привык к роли, привык к определенному будущему, привык просыпаться утром и читать в твиттере, - добрый день мистер Спок! О том, какой бойфренд пишет на этот раз, было не принципиально.   
Но на студии видимо решили, что принципиально, и слишком откровенному в своих высказываниях актеру тактично указали на дверь.   
Инопланетянин, являющийся кумиром миллионов, не может! А хрен чего он так может или не может, какая вообще разница. К черту теперь сценарий и броманс и Ухуру. Он резко не вписался в видении картины студией после всех своих попыток сказать правду. 

Крис снова смотрит и молчит. Его будущее уже заряжено варпом из гандол Энтерпрайз. Никаких проходных картин, сплошные блокбастеры. Бюджет, премьеры, сценарии – на этого голубоглазого капитана на пластиковом мостике сыпалось все, что он хотел. Блондинки, кстати тоже. 

Зак вздохнул. Нет, он не завидовал. Просто эту часть беседы, когда надо красиво уйти он ненавидел больше всего. Сделать приветливое лицо – ничегонеслучилосьуменядофигаролей. И пойти. На йогу. Гулять с собакой. Читать Достоевского, и его странную книгу про парня, который так затрахался жить, что решил украсить камин головой старушки. 

\- Ок, Крис, звони! – Зак махнул рукой и пошел по мягкому от жары асфальту. Дальше в тень деревьев, ближе к машине с мороженым, шумным детям и беременным. 

\- Зак! – Пайн встал, скрывая сожаление за деланной улыбкой. Они сработались. Почти. Еще чуть-чуть. 

Это было не честно выдергивать из команды толкового актера, только потому что… Спок. 

Спок – не может. 

Правда? Реально, что ли? 

Крис швырнул бутылку в ящик и пошел в другую сторону, старательно не смотря в камеру папарацци. Экспромты ему действительно не удавались, так что изображать радость в этот кошмарный солнечный день хотелось меньше всего. 

***

\- Вы не могли бы оказать мне услугу? – Пайн ежится под пристальным взглядом. Сидеть в мягком кресле было не удобно. Говорить громче тоже. За дверью шумели ассистенты. Точнее ассистентки. Некоторые привычки не меняются. 

\- Нет. 

Билл откидывается в свое уютное кресло и обычно такое теплое перед камерами лицо, черствеет обнажая отпечаток сумасшедшей, невероятной жизни. 

\- Но…  
\- Это меня не касается. Да и студия не та, что раньше, всем взамен что-то нужно.   
\- Вы бы могли… 

Крис заикается. 

\- Мог что? – язвительно переспрашивает Шатнер и недовольно морщась, пьет воду из стакана под бренди. Чертов, врач.   
\- Вернуться, - наконец решается напыщенный франт, бледнея под слоем автозагара. Или чего там делает его лицо таким красивым. Ах да. Это банально – молодость.   
\- Шутишь? – Билл кивает на плакат за спиной, где он еще такой же молодой как на старой ленте шестидесятых в дешевой форме с желтыми нашивками на рукаве. – Посмотри на него. Посмотри. И на меня. 

Шатнер встает резко и враз пропадает его кажущаяся грузность. Эти движения выдают темперамент. 

Пайн молчит. Он репетировал. Честно. Перед зеркалом. Два часа. И снова провалился. 

Билл захватывает пространство, вышагивая по кабинету, такой собранный, чужой и не улыбчивый. 

\- Мой капитан Кирк – был человеком, который умел проигрывать. И я проиграл, Крис. А теперь иди. 

\- Кому? – попытался не сдаться Пайн. 

На мгновение Шатнер улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была отблеском того как раньше менялся его взгляд. Он лучился теплом и какой-то вселенской добротой, пониманием, чувством собственного достоинства и иронией. 

\- Ему, - небрежный кивок на часы и привычным жестом щелкает вызов ассистента. 

Крис узнает знаменитый позывной из Оригинальных серий. И невольно улыбается. Ему кажется, он подглядел самую большую тайну из разряда тех, о которых не пишут в мемуарах. 

Его выпроваживают быстро, щелкают на память, Билл что-то говорит про проект о капитанах, недовольно оценивает его неуклюжие движения и хмыкает что-то про дурацкую рубашку. 

У Пайна остается ощущение головокружения, когда он выходит за стеклянную дверь офиса. Этот человек, его никогда не любил. Но он все же попытался. 

Ладно. Не получилось. Что там говорил его персонаж? Все получится! Пойдем другим путем.

***

\- Ваш вклад так значителен… и мне бы хотелось чтобы…

Леонард улыбается, и Крис сбивается с мысли. 

\- Ты был у Билла, и он тебе отказал. 

\- Откуда вы знаете? 

\- Я давно его знаю, - с акцентом звучит как ответ на все вопросы. 

\- Но боюсь уже не смогу вам помочь. Ваш фильм был последним, на который я согласился. 

Крис закрывает глаза на целый сериал после него и медленно выдыхает. Он действительно старается считать овец. Не получается. 

\- Но это будет уже не тот Спок! Вы! Вы сами боролись со студией за образ! Прошу, пожалуйста… очень нужно чтобы кто-то…

\- Вроде нас пенсионеров вмешался в это дело? - неохотно продолжает Нимой и вздыхает совсем как человек. Как человек, которым перестал быть после стольких лет с вулканцем в голове. 

Пайн смотрит на него, отчаянно сдерживая желание начать спорить и уговаривать. 

Леонард замечает этот взгляд и качает головой, - ладно, я позвоню ему.

Парень с глазами влюбленной хаски подрывается с дивана. Он горячо благодарит, улыбается и шагает за дверь с видом человека только что победившего ромуланскую империю. Нимой его понимает. В чем-то. Этот молодой актер иногда невольно напоминает ему забавные моменты из прошлого. И такого же порывистого капитана. 

***

\- Билл…  
\- Что?   
\- Есть одна тема, о которой ты не захочешь слышать…  
\- Этот пацан и до тебя добрался?! И ты купился да? Отвечай мне! Немедленно! Купился на эти…  
\- Нет, его глаза не причем Билл.   
\- Откуда ты…

Вздох на другом конце провода был терпеливым. 

\- Слушай, - миролюбиво начал Билл и сорвался с места в карьер. – Не могу я! Не могу! Сколько тут фунтов лишних! А? Капитан Кирк всегда был эталоном для женщин!   
\- А еще Капитан Кирк был человеком, который никогда не подводил людей, которые в него верили.   
\- Ааааа!!!!! – крик ярости был почти натуральным. – Опять ты за свое! Не играй со мной! 

Молчание Нимоя смеялось терпким узнаваемым тембром его вулканца. 

\- Билл ты же хочешь этого.  
\- Я не буду просить студию! Это студия должна! Понимаешь… я… я не могу! 

И снова молчание. 

А затем тихое, доверительное, - а вдруг они откажут мне… 

\- Попроси. Билл. Попроси за парня. И согласись на роль. Тебе хватит пяти минут да? 

Шатнер в отчаянье сжевал лимон из стакана с минералкой. 

Затем хлопнул по столу и вышел в дверь офиса, как выходил всегда. Из кабинета, спальни, звездолета. Победителем. Он ехал на студию уставший, голодный и взмокший от жары. Но когда вошел, это все еще был капитан Кирк. Тот самый. 

И его последняя миссия. Совсем не та, о которой снимут фильм. 

С Закари Квинто в роли Спока. Еще раз.


End file.
